


We'll Be Okay, Won't We?

by ohthathurt (cloisterrific_221B)



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Paparazzi, forest setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloisterrific_221B/pseuds/ohthathurt
Summary: Liam stood stock still, taking in the environment around him. The soft pitter-patter of rain against his jacket and the back of his head was like a stark reminder. A reminder that the life he spent ages meticulously building could crumble down in an instant.





	We'll Be Okay, Won't We?

Chest heaving, he stopped running and edged closer to the bank of a nearby river. He clenched his fists and bowed his head, trying to get his breathing under control. But he knew his breaths weren’t short after running what felt like miles. He was panicking. There was an itch under his skin. It was crawling up his legs, through his torso and up into his lungs - 

Suddenly, he bent over bracing his hands on his knees. He hadn’t had a panic attack in all the years of his stressful job. And yet, this one thing finally broke him.

Liam stood stock still, taking in the environment around him. The soft pitter-patter of rain against his jacket and the back of his head was like a stark reminder. A reminder that the life he spent ages meticulously building could crumble down in an instant. He moved erratically, feet shuffling over the crisp leaves on the forest floor, hands bracing against a sturdy, damp tree. He leaned against and breathed. 

In and out. He repeated it all until he felt the numbness from his limbs seep away and he was thrust back into reality with the sound of approaching foot falls.

Zayn.

Liam ignored his presence, choosing to be silent and still. Mother Nature agreed with him as the rain slowed down to a mere rain drop here and there. He gulped shakily, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

It was the quietest he’s ever heard Zayn speak. “We’ll be alright.”

It lacked conviction and there was a sense of desperation in his tone. Liam exhaled and closed his eyes again.

Zayn edged closer with hesitant footsteps until he neared to where Liam leaned against the tree. “We’ll be alright. Won’t we?”

His voice finally broke and he stifled a choking noise that sounded like a sob. It whipped Liam back to reality. This affected Zayn as much as it did him. 

He steadied himself back onto his feet, and turned to look at the other man. Zayn’s face was oddly pale, with a flush only to his cheeks. He was panting so he ran after Liam when he left so abruptly and that sends a guilty pang to his heart. There were unshed tears in his eyes and his lips were bitten raw and red.

It broke Liam. He rushed towards him and wrapped himself around the other man. It wasn’t his fault, this was all Liam’s fault, he should’ve been more careful, he should’ve - 

He clenched his eyes shut once more and buried his nose in Zayn’s hair. No use playing the blame game now, it was all out.  _Literally._

He huffed lightly and held Zayn closer, reveling in his shaky breaths and the tight grip he had on Liam’s jacket.

They both breathed in tandem before moving back to look at each other. Zayn’s lips twitched once they made eye contact and Liam snorted at his expression.

“I mean it’s a bit funny, isn’t it?” Liam muttered into the quiet space between them.

Zayn’s lips finally stretched into a proper smile and didn’t that just melt Liam’s heart. “Yeah, s’a bit ridiculous.”

They both burst into giggles, stifled now and then with sweet kisses as Liam rubbed the tears off Zayn’s face with gentle hands.

“Yeah baby, we’re gonna be fine.”

Zayn sobered up, his expression serious. “Liam?”

“Hmm?”

“Your kissing face is not very photogenic.”

Liam shoved a laughing Zayn away from him, before pulling him back into his arms and inflicting tickles on him. With peals of laughter now echoing in the quiet forest, Liam stumbled along with Zayn back into reality.

He planted a kiss on Zayn’s temple.  _Yeah, they were gonna be alright._


End file.
